The program is concerned with the synthesis of anticancer agents for biological testing and a correlation of their anticancer activity with their structure, chemical reactivity and molecular conformation. Of particular interest is the preparation and study of analogs of the antileukemic agent triptolide and other substances that contain an epoxide group that is strongly hydrogen bonded to a hydroxyl, amino or other functional group.